Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Lightning Thief Past Meets Future
by ThalicoPercabeth
Summary: This is a back in time reading the books story. I know it's been over used but i just really wanted to try it :) RATED T BECAUSE THERE MIGHT BE SOME SWEAR WORDS. *SLOW UPDATES* Rick Riordan owns PJO/HoO not me :)
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hi this is my new book and i just wanna say that if there's any spelling mistakes then just comment your complaints. Thanks :)

P.S The future demigods are from when Piper, Jason and Leo come back from their quest.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO!

*EDITED*

PROLOGUE

NOBODY'S POV

OLYMPUS

ONE YEAR AFTER THALIA WAS TURNED TO A TREE.

It was the Winter Solstice on Olympus every God/Goddess were arguing, until a bright light filled Olympus, when the light died down there were 13 people and Chiron, whom the gods were surprised and confused to see.

They all looked around at their surrounding's, before one of them could talk Zeus thundered **(sorry I couldn't resist :P)** " WHO DARES INTERRUPT THIS MEETING OF THE GODS!"

They all jumped and turned around and bowed respectfully, then the one with blonde hair and grey eyes said "Why did you summon us here?"

"Summon you?" Zeus said "Who are you people?"

"Your kids!" The elf looking one said.

The Gods were shocked, just as Zeus was about to say something, a note and books pop out of the sky and hit Apollo on the head with it.

"Ouch!" Apollo whined.

Everybody laughed.

Zeus grabbed the note and opened it then looked shocked at something the letter said.

"What is it, dear?" Hera asked.

Zeus read the letter out loud:

_Dear, Olympians, Greeks, Hades and Hestia._

_We have sent you your children from the future and the past, and you all will be reading a book about a Hero whose name is Percy Jackson. There are five books, and they are about Percy's quest's and how he became the saviour of Olympus. And no killing the demigods Zeus. Also we are sending more demigods later on so be prepared._

_THE FATES._

_P. Demi-Gods shall introduce themselves._

_P.P. -Gods please say your full titles, but don't give too much away. Thank you._

"Well introduce yourselves." Zeus said.

"I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Hero and Architect of Olympus and One of The Seven."

Athena nodded proudly.

"Why do we need an Architect?" Hera sneered.

"What's The Seven?" Apollo asked.

"That would be giving away the future." Annabeth answered them.

"I am Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter, and Hero of Olympus."

"Have you had enough cereal?" Demeter asked, Katie rolled her eyes at her mother before stepping back in the line of demigods.

"I am Travis Stoll-"

"And I am Conner Stoll-"

"And we are the SON'S OF HERMES! and Hero's of Olympus." They cried.

"Will Solace, Son of Apollo, and Hero of Olympus."

"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Fire user and One of The Seven." Leo said while flashing a grin to Hephaestus, who returned the smile.

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, Charm speaker and One of The Seven." Aphrodite smiled at her.

"Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares, Drakon Slayer, and Hero of Olympus."

Ares nodded proudly

"Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes, Hero of Olympus."

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis and Hero of Olympus."

All the Gods mouths dropped open.

"BUT HOW I THOUGHT YOU WERE A TREE!?" Zeus shouted.

Annabeth and Thalia's face's darkened at the memory.

"I was turned back to a girl by a friend." She replied stiffly.

"Okay can we please get on with the introductions?" Athena said.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo," Nico started and Hades eyes widened."The Son of Hades, Ghost King, and Hero of Olympus. But I was born before the Oath and put in the Lotus Hotel and Casino." He finished quickly.

"Where's your sister?" Hades asked and Nico's eyes darkened with unseen tears and anger.

"She's dead." Nico said bluntly while blinking back tears.

"Oh."

Hades stared at his son and blinked back his own tears while his brothers tried comforting him.

"Lets get on with the introductions." Athena said softly.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi."

"YES! MY ORACLE GOT A NEW BODY! AND THIS ONES HOT!" Apollo shouted while Rachel blushed at the hot comment.

"I am Chiron, Trainer of Hero's."

"I'm Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, defeater of Krios."

"What's a Roman doing with the Greeks?" Athena sneered glaring Jason.

"Future's fu-messed up." Jason amended changing his words when Annabeth and Piper glared at him.

"Finally, now that were finished introducing ourselves we can read the first book." Thalia said, the others around her nodded.

"So who's going to read first?" Athena asked.

"I will!" Rachel volunteered.

Rachel grabbed the book on top and was about to open the book but then Hestia called out, "Wait, the demigods need to be comfortable."

Hestia made some bean bag chairs and couches appear and the demigods thanked her while getting comfy.

Rachel opened the book to chapter one.

"I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER."

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry for the looooong wait but here you guys go this took sooooo long to write :O But it was worth it :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) btw when I mean the demigods I mean Rachel and Grover too except sometimes The Lost Hero trio won't be included.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO or HoO**

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher Part 1**

**CHAPTER 1**

**_"I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER," _**Read Rachel

"Is all chapter names going to be this... Strange?" Jason asked Annabeth.

"It's Percy, what do you expect?" Annabeth replied laughing with the others except Leo and Piper who were just as confused as Jason.

"Oh, wait you've never met him," Annabeth said sheepishly and sadly. "Sorry, I forgot."

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood**

Thalia snorted, "Who does?"

"Nico and the Stolls did." Clarisse said.

All the demi-gods snickered.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"OH NO TAKE COVER!" Travis and Thalia yelled.

"ITS GONNA BLOW!" Conner and Nico yelled too.

The four of them made a show of jumping behind the couch.

"What just happened?" Piper murmured confused.

The gods and Jason and Leo nodded confused.

**Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Okay that's some pretty good advice, even though it won't last long." Annabeth, Athena, Thalia, Nico, Travis and Conner admitted.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"You got that right, Percy." All the demigods chorused.

The Gods with children look down guiltily.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on, I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"We do too." Said all the demigods.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, its only a matter of time before ****_they _****sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"He makes it sound like the F.B.I is coming after him." Leo laughed.

"You never know..." Nico said mysteriously.

The Lost Hero trio was giving Nico weird looks while the other demigods were laughing because the F.B.I had _actually_ come after Percy before.

"Who's _they?" _Apollo suddenly asked stupidly.

"Monsters you idiot!" Artemis said smacking her twin upside the head.

"OW!" Apollo yelped rubbing his head while glaring at his twin who was smirking smugly at him.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus boomed. "Continue reading."

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn me!" All the boys said smiling, while the girls rolled their eyes and smacked them upside the head.

"OW!"

"Please read Rachel."

"Gladly."

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"Really? I would have never guessed!" Thalia said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't have?" Leo asked stupidly.

"NO! YOU IDIOT!"

**I'm twelve years old.**

**Until a ****_few _****months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"YES!" All the demigods, who knew Percy, shouted laughing.

**Yeah, You could say that.**

"HE EVEN ADMITS IT!" All the demigods from before shouted and laughed harder.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan-twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Jason perked up at the word Roman, while everybody rolled their eyes at him.

While Poseidon complained,"That sounds like torture!"

Athena and Annabeth glared at him.

Rachel smirked reading the next line.

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

Athena and Annabeth glared at Poseidon again, who raised his hands in surrender with a faint smirk on his face because his son thought like him.

"HEY! PERCY THINKS LIKE UNCLE P!"Apollo and Hermes shouted laughing with the demigods.

"Better than thinking like you!" Poseidon retorted.

Apollo and Hermes mock glare at their favorite uncle, making his smirk grow wider and making the demigods laugh harder.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher,**

Jason's mouth quirked slightly; a look so completely like his father that Hera found herself smiling.

**was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

Chiron smiled sadly thinking of his favorite student. Oh how he missed Percy.

**Mr, Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman**

Jason perked up at the word Roman again and this time everybody ignored him.

**armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

Athena gasped.

"HE SLEEPS IN CLASS?!" Athena shrieked sounding more like Aphrodite than herself.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Boy, was he wrong." Grover and Chiron said.

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"Of course you were Kelp Face!" Thalia and Nico said smirking, then stared at each other disgusted.

"OMIGODS! CHIRON AND GROVER THINK LIKE PERCY!" The Stoll brothers shouted.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon.**

"What do you have to say to that Clarisse?!" Travis and Conner shouted.

"I've developed a new level of respect for you Prissy," Clarisse grumbled grudgingly.

In the back round the demigods snickered thinking how hard that must have been for Clarisse to say.

**I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Silence... Then laughter. All the gods and demigods were laughing even Athena, Artemis, Hera, Zeus and Hades were laughing.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

"AWESOME!" Yelled Poseidon, Apollo and Hermes yelled still laughing with the demigods, who had tears of laughter running down their cheeks.

Piper, Leo and Jason **(I totally forgot about them!) **were thinking about how awesome Percy Jackson sounds and how they wanted to meet him.

**And the time before that... Well you get the idea.**

"NO! TELL US MORE!" Hermes yelled still laughing with the demigods.

"NO! NO MORE! MY STOMACH CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!" Apollo yelled breathing heavily from his laughter.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"Yeah right!" All the demigods (excluding The Lost Hero trio) Rachel and Grover **(I totally forgot about them too!) **scoffed.

"Percy and good in the same sentence? That's not good!" Nico said.

"No shit Sherlock!" Thalia said sarcastically.

"Screw you Watson!" Nico retorted glaring at her.

Thalia glared back and Annabeth sighed, stepping in between the both of them.

"Quit it you two!" She scolded them.

They both looked away from each other and crossed their arms like a pouting child who didn't get any candy.

Annabeth rolled her eyes like this was a every day occurrence, and waved her hand in a 'read' gesture.

**All the way into the city, i put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

Thalia and Annabeth gritted their teeth and glared at the book.

"Why, that little-" Thalia said but was cut off short by her father.

"Language young lady!" Zeus said giving his daughter a stern look, who rolled her eyes and mumbled an apology.

All the demi-gods snickered because nobody except her father, Artemis and _Percy, _(the demigods hearts clenched at the thought of _him_) could get her to apologize.

Thalia seemed to be thinking the same thing because tears filled her eyes but she blinked them away before anybody could notice.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease on his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Grover **(A/N Omigosh! I forgot about him again! :( sorry I'll try to give my attention to the other characters too) **who had been silent since they started reading, glared at the book.

"Thanks for that very flattering description, buddy!" Grover said sarcastically.

All the demigods fell in to hysterics.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew i couldn't do anything back to her because i was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death**

"HE BETTER NOT!" Poseidon yelled.

"Why do you care, Poseidon?" Athena said suspiciously.

"Yes, why _do_ you care, brother?" Zeus and Hades said suspiciously.

Poseidon stiffened.

"No reason, just that he is a child who shouldn't be harmed."

His brothers still looked at him suspiciously but let it go, for now.

But Athena kept a sharp eye on him.

**by in-school suspension**

Poseidon flushed embarrassed,"Oh."

**if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Not even the slightest prank?" Hermes asked Grover hopefully.

"Nope."

"AW MAN!" The pranksters in the room shouted glumly.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"DO IT!" Ares shouted.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"I do too, but not in my hair." Will snorted.

**he dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"Aw man!" Ares moaned glumly.

**"Your already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wished I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

_'Oh no that doesn't sound too good." _Poseidon thought nervously.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer than that Splashy." Nico said, Annabeth quirked an eyebrow and asked,

"Splashy?" While Thalia was laughing in her seat.

"Yeah it goes with Percy's," He stopped, looking at Poseidon's warning stare and continued with, "Percy's interests you know, he likes the canoe lake and he goes to the beach with his friends a lot you know?" he finished in a high voice, causing Annabeth and Clarisse to snort and retort with,

"What does that make you and Thalia? Moody and Sparky?"

Poseidon was holding in his laughter having gotten over the Splashy comment and seeing good names for Zeus and Hades. While Hades looked torn between looking angry at the comment on his son and amused on the comment on Zeus.

Zeus just looked downright murderous, but at Ares's and Athena's glare that was daring him to blast his/her daughter, he just grumbled and sat down in his throne glaring at Annabeth and Clarisse who were smirking and the demigods who were flat out laughing at Nico and Thalia's shocked and offended looks.

"Please continue Rachel." Annabeth smirked.

Nico and Thalia snapped out of it and flipped the demigods the finger. That only made the demigods laugh harder.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx**

Annabeth glared at the book thinking about how Tyson got the scars on his back.

"Whoa! Calm down your going to burn the book if you glare at it any harder!" Rachel joked.

"Sorry." Annabeth sighed.

**On the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_stele, _**for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me talking, and every time I told then to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to drive a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

Thalia snorted, "No, that's Nico."

"Yeah-wait what? Hey!" Nico shouted offended.

Everybody in the throne room laughed except Hades who also looked offended.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew i was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Way to be subtle." Thalia groaned face palming.

"Sorry." Grover said sheepishly, blushing, Thalia just rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele,**

"Nancy was wishing it was Percy naked on the stele." Grover said smirking, having gotten over the 'way to be subtle' comment from Thalia.

"Are you serious?" Thalia asked laughing.

"Dead serious."

"Oh my gods." All the demigods said laughing.

**And i turned around and said, "Will you **_shut up?"_

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did." Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele, "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?**

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"GOD? KRONOS WAS NOT A GOD! YOU INSUFFERABLE DEMIGOD!" Zeus bellowed.

Annabeth, who was fearing for her boyfriends safety, tried to calm him down, "Don't worry, he corrects himself."

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself.**

"See?" Annabeth said, with Athena raising an eyebrow daring Zeus to blast her daughter.

Zeus just grumbled like a child.

**"And...he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sister-"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"AT LEAST YOU WEREN'T IN THERE!" Demeter and Hera shouted angrily.

As Zeus and Hestia tried to calm the two goddesses down, a bright light flashed and the demigods started coughing from the smoke after the brightness had died down, they saw someone or _something_ crouching in the smoke **(sorry if it's confusing I'm really bad at describing this part :/) **the person stood up from their crouch and turned around and standing there was...

_To be continued..._

**Not really important A/N hahahahaha cliffhanger! I'm evil aren't i? Try guessing who the new guest is because I have no idea who it is! And I'm the one who's writing the plot even though I don't have a plot and just winging it everyday lol :P So yeah sorry for putting this into 2 parts but I needed to end this chapter somehow because I keep procrastinating and saying 'oh yeah I'll just finish this chapter in an hour!' *1 HOUR LATER* 'oh yeah I'm just going to finish this chapter tomorrow then!' But I'm the worst procrastinator ****_ever_**** lol. So yes! *claps hands* Hope you enjoyed this chapter though it's not the full chapter but I'm just a really lazy person so I was too lazy to write the whole chapter and I wanted to add a new guest because I couldn't wait to add a new guest in the next chapter so I just added them in this chapter :P but I don't even know who the new guest is going to be and I'm not going to add an OC because I don't roll like that :$ so yeah please review! Sorry if there's any mistakes, I copy and pasted this from my wattpad account so there may be mistakes :/**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not really sorry for the cliff hanger in the last chapter but i know who the new guest is going to be, not that i'll tell you. Okay fine maybe a little hint. The new guest's name **ends** with an A. That's all i'm going to tell you ;P

Enjoy :)

_Recap of last chapter:_

_"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me._

**"AT LEAST YOU WEREN'T IN THERE!"**_ Demeter and Hera shouted angrily._

_As Zeus and Hestia tried to calm the two goddesses down, a bright light flashed and the demigods started coughing from the smoke after the brightness had died down, they saw someone or something crouching in the smoke_**(sorry if it's confusing I'm really bad at describing this part :/)**_ the person stood up from their crouch and turned around and standing there was..._

_To be continued..._

Chapter 2

And standing there was...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bianca Di' Angelo!

She looked about 17 years old and she was staring at the throne room with confusion in her dark brown eyes.

Nico gasped.

Bianca's attention snapped towards him.

"Nico?" Bianca said surprised, "but-but how? I just saw you at the studio with the guys! And looking older! What the hell is going on?"

"The guys?" Nico finally found his voice but kept on staring at Bianca like she was going to disappear any second.

"Older?" Thalia asked.

"The studio!?" Hazel asked.

Bianca opened her mouth to reply but got cut off by a envelope falling to the ground in front of her. She bent down and grabbed the envelope.

On the front there was a small note in Italian, it said: _Bianca Di' Angelo, inside this envelope there are two notes, one for you to read to yourself and another for everybody else to read aloud. Don't let anybody else see your note. All questions will be answered in these two notes._

_The Fates._

"The Fates?" Bianca mumbled confused.

"Okay! What the HELL is going on?" Piper snapped frustrated and confused.

Bianca shushed her and ripped open the envelope. Inside there were two notes just like The Fates had said. Her eyes skimmed through her note, gasping at some parts but other than that she was silent.

After what seemed like an eternity for the demigods (ADHD) she finally finished reading the note.

"Well?" Annabeth asked Bianca impatiently.

But all she said was, "don't worry about it." And smirked.

Annabeth glared at her.

An Iris Message popped up in front of Leo scaring him, which caused him to release a girly scream and jump into Jason's surprised arms. (Bridal style *smirk*)

Everybody stared at Leo, "did you just scream like a girl?"

Leo blushed, "um, no?"

Everybody laughed, which made Leo blush deeper.

Suddenly three faces popped up, making all the demigods scream and the gods jump.

"Whoops, didn't mean to scare you." The voices of The Fates chuckled.

"Yeah, didn't mean to my ass." Bianca muttered.

Gasps were heard all around the room, but The Fates surprised everybody by laughing. A dry crackling sound.

"Watch your language!" Hades and Nico exclaimed sternly.

Bianca snorted,"You guys have said much worse."

Everyones eyebrows flew up in surprise, because Nico is only 14 and Hades is to formal to cuss.

"Nico is the worse though." Bianca said laughing.

"Oh wow, your world must be really different from ours." Athena said.

"Eh," Bianca said shrugging. "Not really."

The sound of a throat clearing made them all stop talking and look at The Fates.

"Moving on," the Fates said. "Shall we get back to the book?"

"Sure... But why are you here?" Jason asked.

"Just wanted to scare you guys." They shrugged.

"Right... Well whatever, lets read!" Leo said enthusiastically.

_To be continued..._

Sorry for the long wait but i kept re-writing some parts bc i didn't like what i read so yeah hope you guys like this intro :) (sorry its so short)

(Hope you guys were surprised with who the mystery person was ;D)

oh! And if you didn't know Bianca is from an alternate world (I'm thinking of writing a book about her world i already keep imagining what i'll write but don't expect me to write it soon so don't get your hopes up :\) and shes mortal so yeah :D

Till next time ppls! 3


End file.
